Taking Charge
by AZRobbins5
Summary: Emily wants Paige to have more confidence in the bedroom but when Paige takes her advice, Emily is surprised by what Paige has planned.


It was Friday afternoon as Emily pulled up the driveway of the McCullers house. The sky was grey overheard, threatening rain. But even bad weather couldn't dull Emily's mood today. Paige's parents had left that morning on a weekend trip to Philly. They would be gone until Sunday evening and she intended to use every moment they had together wisely.

Paige and Emily had been together almost a year at this point and things were going great –for the most part. Emily still noticed Paige retreating back into her shell sometimes; especially in the bedroom. Not that Emily didn't enjoy their intimate time together. She was always left smiling and satisfied. It was Paige who never seemed to get off. Emily tried everything she could think of. She took things slow, took things fast, bought different lingerie to spice things up. She had sat Paige down and told her how perfect and beautiful her body was and that she had nothing to be self-conscious of. But still, it didn't help. Paige had no problem pleasing Emily but when it came to letting Emily touch her, it always seemed to make her more nervous than excited. Emily knew this weekend would be the perfect opportunity to really figure out what made Paige tick. Luckily, it wouldn't end up take too long.

Emily felt her phone buzz in her pocket:

_Hey door's unlocked, just come up stairs. –P_

That's unusual, thought Emily. Normally Paige would just meet her at the front door. She slowly opened the door and entered the living room, heading for the stairs. Upstairs, Paige's door was shut and Emily knocked softly.

"Paige?" She could hear movement inside and the door swung open. Paige was standing on the other side in a thin white t-shirt. The outline of her breasts and her pert nipples visible through the shirt told Emily she was not wearing a bra. On her lower half nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Emily grinned, entering her room. "Hey, baby…lookin' good..".

Emily went on when Paige didn't respond. "So, what do you have in mind for-"

"No talking." Paige interjected, still facing the door.

"Baby, what-?" Emily was confused.

Before answering, Paige reached down, grasping a long, slender, leather bound object that was leaning against the wall. A leather tassel hung off one end. Emily recognized it as a riding crop from seeing Spencer use it during horse jumping competitions. Somehow, Emily didn't think Paige was planning on riding horses today.

"I said no talking." Paige slapped her palm lightly with the whip, raising an eyebrow.

Emily raised an eyebrow in return. "Yes ma'am." She said, emphasizing the second word.

Paige slowly padded toward Emily. Her face showed a cross between apprehension and determination. Emily smiled mischievously trying to encourage her. She didn't know exactly what Paige had in store but it appeared to be sexual. Emily felt like she was about to get a glimpse into one of Paige's fantasies and she wanted her to know she was on board.

Once Paige got close enough, she reached the crop out towards Emily, using the tasseled end to raise her tank top a few inches.

"Take this off." Paige said matter of factly. Emily complied, slowly bringing the garment over her head and discarding it on the floor. Standing there in her cream colored lace bra, she could see Paige staring at her body. She gave her a look to say 'what next?' This time, Paige reached out with her hand, grabbing the top of Emily's jeans and pulling her in for a rough kiss. Paige slid the crop up Emily's leg while deftly undoing the button on her jeans. Breaking the kiss, Paige instructed: "These. Off."

Emily brought down the zipper and started shimming her hips to get the form fitting jeans off. Paige circled around Emily, standing behind her. Once Emily's round ass was exposed, Paige raised the crop. SMACK. Emily cried out and Paige gasped, obviously having underestimated the power of the whip, even through the fabric of Emily's panties. Paige reached out and grabbed Emily's arm in apology but the pain had awakened a primal arousal in Emily.

She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the wounded area, the skin already rising in welts.

"Is that all you got McCullers?" Emily's voice was a low whisper, almost a growl.

Paige got the hint. "Not even close." She sounded more confident now.

Emily finished removing her jeans, kicking them in to a pile with her tank top. She stood proudly in her matching underwear. She reached out to bring Paige to her but Paige quickly brought the crop down (more gently this time) on Emily's wrist.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Emily smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Paige continued, "Now, I want you to go over to the bed and bend over." Emily's eyes widened; in-charge Paige was hot. She walked over to the bed and lowered onto her elbows raising her ass into the air. She looked over her shoulder to see Paige standing still, practically gawking.

"Like what you see, baby?" That brought Paige out of her trance, she quickly closed the distance between them and Emily felt the whip on her other ass cheek, another cry escaping her lips. God, she definitely wouldn't be sitting on any hard surfaces tomorrow.

Paige pressed her hips against Emily and leaned over her until her lips were touching her ear. "I believe I said no talking, Ms. Fields. Now, I want you to shut your eyes and wait right here." Paige stood up and used her hand to lightly spank Emily's already red ass causing her to moan.

Emily listened while she waited, bent over the bed, with her eyes shut. She could hear Paige rustling around what sounded like a paper bag. What other surprises could Paige have? Emily could still feel the skin stinging from the whip and that, mixed with her arousal, made her squirm in anticipation.

However, it sounded like Paige might be experiencing some technical difficulties. Emily heard her sigh "What the..". She could hear what sounded like metal jingling around.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she could hear Paige making her way back over. "Don't open your eyes yet." Emily felt the whip touch the inside of her left knee and push. She followed the instruction and shuffled her feet to spread herself open. She felt very exposed in this position but she had total trust in Paige.

She felt Paige's hands grip her hips while she pushed forward. Emily wasn't expecting the next sensation. Something long slid between her thighs while Paige moved forward. It pushed up against her panties at her apex. Emily let out a gasp and her eyes flew open. Paige McCullers had bought a strap on?! She was reeling from the wave of arousal at this thought when Paige finally spoke "What do you think, babe? You have permission to answer." She added.

"Holy fuck.." Emily breathed. It was all she could manage.

Paige laughed. "Yea?"

"Hell yea.." Emily instinctively pushed her hips back but Paige quickly moved away. Emily let out a whine.

"Not so fast. You have to be a good girl first."

"Anything.." Emily moaned, fingers gripping the sheets of the bed and spreading her legs even further, inviting Paige to touch her.

Paige did not disappoint. She dropped to her knees behind Emily and tilted her head so her mouth was right over Emily's underwear clad pussy. She could feel the heat and smell her girlfriend's arousal. To Emily's relief, she wasted no time and reached up and roughly removed the panties. Emily stepped out of them, moving her hips closer to Paige's mouth. Paige could see that Emily was practically dripping with wetness. It excited Paige to see that her actions were having this effect on Emily. It made her feel bold.

She put her hands back on Emily's hips and leaned in. She allowed her tongue to make a few long strokes of the length of Emily. Emily squirmed again and moaned with relief. Paige used her fingers to spread Emily even more. Letting her tongue dip inside Emily with every stroke, Emily was soon grinding herself onto Paige's mouth trying to get more friction.

"Please..." Emily begged; she needed more.

Paige removed her mouth from Emily, marveling at the mixture of saliva and juices flowing. "Please what?"

"Please..fuck me babe.." She could barely answer; her whole body was tense with desire.

"Well…" Paige pretended to consider her request. "Only because you said please." Paige stood up and reached between Emily's legs, running three fingers along her, gathering the wetness. "Is this all for me, Emy?"

"Yes baby..I want you to fuck me..please. I'm so wet…"

Paige gripped the dildo and lubed it with her wet hand. She positioned the rubber cock at Emily's entrance with one hand while holding on to Emily's hip with the other. She slowly pushed forward, watching the toy disappear inside Emily.

Emily threw her head back and moaned loudly, "Ohhfuuuuckkk.."

Paige only pushed half way in at first, allowing Emily to adjust but by the fourth or fifth thrust Emily was pushing her hips back, taking the whole thing. Paige was biting her bottom lip, watching the beautiful scene before her. Emily's welted cheeks would touch her own skin briefly before pulling away, again and again.

When Emily's thrusts grew faster and more erratic and Paige could feel her walls tightening around the dildo, Paige took a step backwards, pulling the toy roughly out of Emily. Emily's head snapped over her shoulder, a look of utter disappointment on her face.

"Baby.. I was so close. Put it back in.." She moved her hips in Paige's direction to make her point.

"I'll let you come, Emy. But I want you to do something first." Paige seemed nervous again, her breath slightly ragged.

Emily moved out of her position on the bed, turning over and sitting gingerly on the edge, looking Paige in her eyes while she answered. "Sure, Paige, anything." And Emily truly meant it.

Paige tugged at the hem of her t shirt, looking away. Emily saw the strap on clearly for the first time. She was surprised to see how big it was considering she had the entire thing comfortably inside of her. It attached to a black leather harness that was strapped around Paige's thighs. No wonder she had trouble getting that thing on, thought Emily, it looked complicated. She had removed her boxer briefs and had the harness on her bare skin.

Emily could feel Paige's confidence from earlier slipping away. What could she possibly be about to ask her to do? Emily stood, taking Paige's hands away from plucking at the edge of her shirt. She held them tight and searched Paige's face for an answer.

"Baby, you know I would do anything for you, right? I'm here with you. I love you and I want you to enjoy this as much as I do." Emily smiled at her girlfriend and she saw Paige's eyes soften a bit.

Paige let out the breath she was holding. "Well..um…I was hoping you would..um..give me a blow job.."

Emily straightened up. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting. In fact, it wasn't something she _ever _expected to be asked. Sure, she had had boyfriends before but she had never gotten that far with any of them. The idea of giving someone a blow job had never held any appeal for her. Until now.

Paige began to shrink away when Emily didn't answer. But Emily immediately reached out for her.

"No, baby…baby, of course I will. If that's what you want, then of course." She took Paige's hand and led her to the bed and lightly pushed her to sit. Emily smiled as she got down on her knees. She looked at the sight before her. Her girlfriend, Paige, giving her a small smile, her knees pressed together and a huge cock rising from her thighs. Emily put her hands on Paige's knees, spreading them apart so she could scoot between them. She reached out and grasped the base of the dildo. It was still slick from being inside her so she had no problem moving her hand up and down the shaft a few times. She wanted this to be real for Paige.

"Mmm, you're hard.." Emily took her hand up and down the length of the cock a few more times before leaning forward and parting her lips. She used her tongue to lightly graze the tip and she heard Paige moan above her. Emily brought her lips down around the head, only getting about three inches into her mouth before it touched the back of her throat.

She had one hand to hold the base of the toy still and she wrapped the other arm around Paige, resting her hand on the small of her back. She continued sucking and Paige placed a hand lightly on Emily's head, dictating her motion up and down. Paige had her head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Emily thought it was a beautiful sight.

Paige was obviously getting more aroused, pushing Emily's head a little farther down each time. Finally, she pushed too far and caused Emily to gag and choke. Paige's eyes flew open and she scooted away from Emily, moving the dildo out of reach.

"Shit! I'm so sorry…this was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

"Baby, baby…It's okay, I don't mind. You didn't hurt me." Emily reached up and cupped Paige's cheek. "You look so fucking sexy. I love turning you on like this. Please, let's try again."

Paige looked at her skeptically. "You don't have to, Emy.."

"I know I don't have to, Paige. I _want _to. Come here." Paige scooted back to the edge of the bed and spread her legs so Emily could get back in position. As Emily lowered her mouth onto the cock again, she could hear a piece of advice Hannah had given her once.

_They were sitting on Hannah's bed, flipping through magazines._

"_Cosmo says when you give a guy a blow job, you should concentrate on relaxing your throat or you're just going to gag the whole time and that is totally unattractive."_

"_Uh..thanks, Han, but I don't plan on ever having to give a blow job.. you know, the whole 'gay' thing?"_

"_Hey, you never know." Hannah shrugged. _

Well, I guess you really don't ever know, thought Emily, smirking. She pulled off Paige for a second, breathing out and concentrating on relaxing her throat. She flicked her eyes up to Paige's and she attempted conquer the toy again. This time, she felt the cock slip into her throat without incident.

"Woha.." Breathed Paige, her eyes locked with Emily's. Emily reached out and took one of Paige's hands and placed it back on her head, giving her permission to continue thrusting into her mouth.

They found a rhythm together and Emily was practically taking the whole cock in her mouth by this point. Emily could see Paige reach between her legs and start circling her own clit while watching Emily.

Paige was obviously getting closer to the edge when Emily pulled back off the dildo for a second. She placed a hand over the one Paige was using to rub her clit. Paige looked curiously at Emily.

Emily simply said, "Let me." She slowly began making the same circles Paige had been and leaned forward again to capture the toy in her mouth. The motion was hard to maintain, a bit like patting your head and rubbing your stomach but Emily continued to suck Paige's cock while applying steady pressure to her clit.

Paige began to moan and grip the sheets, a clear sign of her impending orgasm. Emily sped her pace up and Paige grabbed her hair, tugging roughly. "Fuckkk fuckk, babe you're gonna make me come..yea..yea.."

Emily had never heard Paige like this before. It was causing a new wave of arousal to coat her own pussy.

Finally Paige became rigid, her body shaking slightly and breathe escaping her lips. Emily moved her hand off her clit and with one last stroke of the cock, Paige was coming down from her orgasm.

"Oh my god." Paige said, staring at Emily. "That was incredible.."

"It really was. You looked so goddamn hot, Paige. I wish I could always make you come like that." Emily stood, pressing her lips onto Paige's. Paige took a moment, exploring Emily's mouth with her tongue before grabbing Emily around the waist and guiding her up onto the bed. Paige laid Emily on her back and climbed on top, never breaking the kiss.

The kiss was becoming desperate; Emily tangled her fingers in Paige's hair and tugged slightly. Paige reached around Emily's back and finally unhooked her bra, drawing it down her arms. Emily followed suit and began tugging Paige's shirt over her head. They reluctantly pulled their lips apart to allow the shirt to pass.

Emily's hands immediately found Paige's soft, round breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples lightly.

Paige moaned into Emily's mouth. "Mm, Emy..I want to fuck you.."

Emily responded by wrapping her legs tightly around Paige's waist. She could feel the cock pushing against her skin and that alone was getting her wet. Paige reached down to guide herself into Emily's slick opening. She positioned her hand on either side of Emily's head, slowly moving her hips.

Emily once again began to thrust her hips against Paige's own motion, forcing the dildo all the way in. The next time their skin met, Emily squeezed around Paige's waist, forcing her to stay hilt deep. Emily began making circles with her hips, and the head of the cock found the sweet spot.

Emily cried out, biting onto Paige's shoulder. Emily continued the circles, not allowing Paige to move away. Every time the tip hit that spot Emily got closer to coming. Finally, she exploded around the cock, dragging her nails down Paige's back.

"Ohhh god, fuck…Paige…mm Paige.." Emily called out her girlfriends name as wave after wave hit her.

When she was able to relax, Emily unwrapped her legs and Paige slowly pulled out. Emily's own juices spilled out of her once the dildo was removed. She lay completely still on the bed while Paige flopped down next to her.

"Wow.." Emily started. "What got into you today McCullers?"

"I just wanted you to know how much I love being with you and how much you turn me on. I wanted you to know how you drive me crazy."

"Well, my ass is going to be sore for the next week, I'm sure. And I doubt I'll be able to walked straight tomorrow. You definitely made your point." Emily smiled and gave Paige a quick kiss, pulling the other girls arms around her torso.

"I'm glad I got my point across," Paige responded, "'cause I'm sure Spencer will be wanting her riding crop back soon.."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Paige!" The both cracked up, laughing until their abs hurt.


End file.
